Mall for One
Mall for One is a fanon episode of HTF. Roles Starring *Lumpy *The Mole Featuring *Perry *Doc *Graves *Sweet *Mime *Toothy *Jacky *Buck and Chuck *Lifty and Shifty *Giggles *Cuddles *Pop *Cub *Lammy *Nutty *Trippy Plot Lammy, Cuddles, and Giggles are walking around a mall. Nutty is wandering a bit behind them with Buck, Chuck, and Trippy. Staring in awe at a jewelry store are Lifty and Shifty. The Mole wanders aimlessly in a mall cop uniform. Lumpy mops the inside of a bathroom as Pop, Cub, Toothy and Jacky are watching Mime juggle. Nutty spots a candy store ran by Sweet and rushes to it, knocking Trippy into a booth selling perfume, causing Trippy to smash into several bottles and get cut, screaming in pain as perfume gets in his cuts. Buck rushes to help while Chuck pays attention on a toy display. Buck takes Trippy to a nurse station leaving his brother alone. Chuck plays with a top and then he picks up a yo-yo and tries doing some tricks but only manages to tangle himself up. Chuck sees The Mole walk by and tries to get to him but he falls over and lands on the top which is still spinning. The top gets wrapped in the yo-yo's string and flips to the point where it is on Chuck's head and the top drills though his skull. Meanwhile Lumpy takes a break leaving his janitor cart out in the open. Lifty and Shifty are running with two bags full of stolen jewelry and being chased by Grave. Lifty and Shifty ram into Lumpy's janitor cart and sent it flying with them on it. Grave tries to chase them but slips on a puddle of water and cracks his skull. Meanwhile Nutty bounces around Sweet's candy shop while Sweet and Doc try to calm him down. In an attempt to stop Nutty, Sweets accidentally knocks over a shelf which crushes Doc. Nutty slips on his blood and slams into a cash register and the drawer pops open, knocking Nutty's head off and into Sweet who runs screaming from the store only to be ran over by Lumpy's cart with Lifty and Shifty still on it. Elsewhere Buck and Trippy are leaving the nurse when suddenly the runaway cart comes, hits Buck and knocks off Shifty who hits Trippy, killing them both. Lammy, Cuddles, Giggles, Pop, Cub and Toothy are watching Mime juggle five knives when he is hit by the cart, and the knives go flying and kill Lammy, Pop, Cub ,Toothy, Giggles and Cuddles. Then Lumpy walks around looking for his cart only for it to hit him and launch Lifty off sending him into a wall, killing him. As the iris closes The Mole is shown handcuffing the cart. Deaths #Chuck has a top drill his head in #Graves cracks his skull #Doc is crushed #Nutty's head is knocked off #Sweet, Buck, Mime and Lumpy are ran over #Shifty crashes into Trippy #Lammy, Cuddles, Giggles, Pop, Cub and Toothy are impaled #Lifty hits a wall Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 14 Episodes Category:Articles in need of images